It Ends With A PickUp Line
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Haru wanted the kitty all to himself. He didn't know how easy it was until the cat was practically in his arms. Haru/Kyou. Haru's POV.


**A/N: I'm almost done with NaNoWriMo 2010, so you can expect an update for "**_**The 26 ABC Kisses**_**" on Sunday at 12:00am. Yay! Well, for now, I have this story written from a dare. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

I have a crush. This crush's name starts with the letter K and is a male. Yes, he is a man. And did I mention that he's my cousin too?

Although we have the same last name, I hardly see him anymore. The times at school are only limited considering he's a year older than I am and for the fact that we both have completely different classes.

"Why are you waiting outside of my class again?"

I looked up to see the man of my thoughts. His perfect face contorts into a scowl in which I can't help but find it so irresistably cute.

"For Yuki," I found myself answering, a complete lie that my crush so easily believes. He scoffs and secures his backpack onto his shoulders,

"Well, he's inside talking to Tohru. You won't have to wait long."

I watch as he takes one last glance inside his classroom and starts to walk past me. Before my brain could tell my hand to stop, I reached forward and grasp my crush's right hand. He looks back at me with a confused look. I stare back at him blankly, hiding the fact that inside I was a complete and nervous shamble.

"What now?"

I didn't know why I was so jittery. Why did this person, my cousin and a man to top it all off, make my heart beat so fast? Just what did my heart see in this man standing before me, to make me fall so madly in love?

"I -" Now my tongue's a jumbled mess. Great, where was Black Haru when I needed him?

"You're getting weirder by the day, Haru." I heard him comment me. I looked up to see him shrugging off my hold and walking away. He was escaping from me and I didn't know why my inner beast wanted to go after him and subdue him to point where he would scream my name in utmost pleasure while he lay under me.

"Haru. What are you doing here?"

I looked behind me to see Yuki, my other cousin and my first love. Then there was the brunette standing next to him.

"I just wanted to stop by," I found myself saying. Yuki nodded,

"Did Momiji leave?"

"Yes."

"How will you get back?" Yuki wondered. I shrugged,

"I figured maybe I could stay at Shigure-sensei's house for the night."

Yuki crinkled his eyes as if wanting to reject the offer but in the end,

"Alright. You can call Hatori when we get home."

-x-

"Since when did he live here?" I wasn't so sure I was mentally prepared for the onslaught of my crush's words as Yuki, Tohru and I walked into the living room of Shigure's house to see him, my crush lying on his side with a towel around his neck and flipping through the TV channels with the remote in his hand.

"He's staying for the night, can't you be nice to him?"

I watched as Yuki and Tohru head down the hall to the kitchen, leaving me and my crush alone in the living room. The silence was deafening and I could tell that my crush was getting antsy as well.

"So . . ." I broke the silence. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going with this, but I had to go along with what my gut told me to do and so I did,

"Is your body named Visa? 'Cause it's everywhere I want to be."

With the way that my crush was looking at me, I knew I made a complete and utter fool of myself. I might as well go around the whole town with a sign saying, "Shoot me now."

"Is that your definition of asking me out?"

I looked at him like he had grown two heads. Did he figure it out? Did my gut really made me do what I think it did?

"Are you going to say 'yes' if I do?" I said, critically examining the man before me. I see him biting his lip, finding a perfect excuse, but there was no way I'd back out now if he was willing to be mine.

"Why? What about Yuki?" I knew he was going to ask about that someday and I was thankful to have prepared for such a question,

"I found someone I liked better."

"Meaning me," my crush said slowly. I nodded, hopefully that wouldn't scare him away.

"I - I don't mind."

If my eyes could, they would be popping out of my eye sockets. I was _that_ surprised.

-x-

"So, we've been married for a while now," I said, trying to strike up a conversation. But my lover and husband had his back to me. The cause of this? An argument.

"And?" His rough voice penetrated the silence. It was night and we were both tucked away in bed. I watched as the muscles in my lover's back contracted as I reached forward and touched his tanned skin.

"And . . . I was wondering what I should do to make you start talking to me again?" Even after five years of being married to my crush, I still have yet to find out what makes him tick.

"If you don't know, then don't speak until you do know. I don't want to waste my time talking to someone who doesn't know how to comfort their lover," my husband snapped. I sighed, shifting comfortably under the sheets. I stared up at the ceiling through the dim light and racked my brain for some sort of idea. A thought came to me. It wasn't the brightest, but it had to work. It did once, hopefully it'll do it again.

"Hey . . ." I said.

"What?" I recognized the irritation in his voice.

"Is your body named Visa? 'Cause it's everywhere I want to be," I said the same, but perfectly awkward sentence. The very one that caused this whole ordeal of getting me and my crush together.

The bed sheets shifted and from the corner of my eye, I could vaguely see my crush and now husband turning to face me,

"Do you _always_ use that pick-up line to get everyone?"

I smiled briefly before I too, turned on my side and stared right into dark red eyes,

"Just you, kitten. Only you."

And we reconciled right there and then. From the first pick-up line to the last, Kyou Sohma was all mine.

**OWARI**

-x-

**A/N: Eh, lame ending but so what.**


End file.
